The Secret Door
by Lizardgirl135
Summary: This is a RusCan story that goes to the plot of Anastasia. That should be explanation enough XD. Main pairing obviously RusCan with some side pairings. T for swearing, might go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back and I have a new story for you all. It is RusCan fic but to the plot **_**Anastasia**_**. Don't ask why, it's because I felt like it XD. So here we go! And if you don't like Evil!Prussia then you may want to turn around. I couldn't think of anyone else and I also like the thought of Gilbird being Bartok. Also I know that two men can't be like king and queen and all that, much less have kids but use your imagination, but I wanted Arthur and Francis to be them and I didn't want to gender bend them so except it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Hetalia or Anastasia. Oh and I do quote the movie a lot so yeah, I don't own that either.**

**Enjoy!**

~#~#~#~#~

"_There was a time, not very long ago, when we lived in an enchanted world of elegant palaces and grand parties. The year was 1916, and my husband, Arthur, was the Czar of Imperial Russia."_

_*_A scene shows an extravagant party, everyone dancing and laughing._*_

"Hello Arthur!" Francis waved to his husband.

"_We were celebrating the 300__th__ anniversary of our family's rule, and that night no star burned brighter than that of our sweet Matthew, my youngest son. He begged me not to return to Paris…"_

_*_Francis is shown sitting in his throne watching as Matthew and Arthur dance. Matthew runs up to his papa and shows him a picture he drew. Francis takes the picture and puts it in his lap, pulling out a little round box and shows it to his son. In the background a servant boy, with beige hair, large nose, and violet eyes, is watching_*_

"… _So I had a very special gift made for him, to make the separation easier for both of us."_

Francis hands his son the box and Matthew gasps.

"For me? Is it a jewelry box?"

In the background the servant boy is scolded for coming out to the party and is dragged back into the kitchen.

"Look…" Francis took a necklace from around his neck and placed the charm on it in the hole in the box, where it fit like a puzzle piece. He twisted the charm in a circle and it started to play music.

Matthew gasped, "It plays out lullaby."

Francis smiled in return, "You can play it at night before you go to bed and pretend that it's me singing."

The two began to sing along with the music box:

"On the wind

'cross the sea

Hear this song and remember,

Soon you'll be

Home with me

Once upon a December."

Francis handed Matthew the necklace, "Read what it says."

"Together in Paris. Oh really? Oh papa!" He gave his papa a hug.

*the scene turns dark and menacing; all of the dancers have stopped. And a dark figure approaches.*

"_But, alas, we would never be together in Paris, for a dark shadow had descended upon the house of the Kirklands. His name was Gilbert, we thought he was a holy man, but he was a fraud. Power-mad and dangerous…_"

Arthur steps up to the figure with an angry expression. "How dare you return to the palace?"

Gilbert faked an incredulous look, "But I am your confidant!"

"Confidant? Ha, you are a traitor, get out!"

"You dare banish the great and awesome Gilbert? By the unholy powers within me, I banish YOU, with a curse!"

Francis held tightly onto Matthew, as a collective gasp rang through the room.

"Mark my words, you," he pointed to Arthur, "and your family will die, within a fortnight. I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I SEE THE END OF THE KIRKLAND LINE, FOREVER!" He held up his magick artifact and a beam of eerie green light shot up and struck the chandelier causing it to fall. Everyone panicked and backed away from Gilbert.

*Scene cuts to a room with an evil red glow to it, it shows Gilbert summoning some sort of demonic power from a cauldron.*

"_Consumed by his hatred for Arthur and our family, Gilbert sold his soul for the power to destroy them._"

*Gilbert's clothes and skin rip away from his body leaving only his bones, suddenly the green glowing artifact floated to his hand and when he touched it, his body was transformed back, except it had a sickly pale glow to it. Strange green shadows oozed from the artifact. Gilbert had a sick and twisted smile on his face. "Go, and fulfill your awesomely dark purpose. Seal the fate of the Czar and his family once and for all."*

"_From that moment forward, the spark of unhappiness in our country was fanned into a flame that soon destroyed our lives forever._"

*statues are being pulled down and there is smoke and fire everywhere.*

Matthew was running down the palace halls, "Papa, Father!"

"Hurry children!" Arthur yelled.

Matthew who had been holding onto his papa's hand suddenly stopped and started running back to his room. "My music box!"

"Matthew wait!" Francis followed him back to his room, "Come back!"

When they entered his room Francis quickly shut the door, "Matthew, what are you doing?"

Matthew had grabbed his music box just as the palace gave a violent shake, scaring both of them.

The servant boy from earlier opened up a secret door in the wall. He grabbed the hands of the two royals and led them to the door. "Please hurry; come this way, servant's courters, Da?"

Matthew dropped his music box as they were pushed through the door. Outside the window to the room Gilbird, Gilbert's pet bird and messenger, saw the whole thing. "Ah! He's getting away!"

Matthew upon realizing that he had dropped his music box tried to run out of the passage to get it, but the servant boy pushed him back in, "Go! GO!"

He quickly shut the secret door and stood in front of it trying to guard it, for he heard the rebels come to the door and shout "In here, he's in here!" They broke down the door and ran up to the boy demanding to know where Matthew and Francis were. The boy refused and swung a lead pipe at one of the guards who then hit his head with the butt of his gun, knocking him out.

Meanwhile Matthew and Francis were running across a frozen river for their lives. Scared out of their minds when it all got worse as Gilbert appeared on the bridge laughing like the maniac he is. He jumped off and tackled Matthew who screamed. Francis fell down as well trying to pull his son out of the sorcerer's grip, who just cackled in return, "You'll never escape me, child." He starts laughing again not realizing that the Ice was breaking until it was too late and he was struggling to lift himself out of the icy water. "GILBIRD!" He cried desperately for his pet.

"MASTER!" he flew over and could only watch in horror as his master sank to the bottom of the river.

Francis and Matthew started running again and kept running until they reached the train station. Francis hops on a cart and tries to pull Matthew on as the train starts moving. The train, however, was going too fast and Matthew couldn't keep up, he held his papa's hand desperately. "Don't let go!" he shouted.

Alas fate had different plans and their hands separated and Matthew tripped hitting his head on the walk way hearing his precious papa shouting, "No! Matthew!" just before he blacked out.

"_So many lives were destroyed that night. What had always been was now gone forever. And my Matthew, my beloved son, I never saw him again…_"

**~#~#~#~#~**

**Sooooo what'cha think? IS it good, is it bad? Please, **_**Please, PLEASE**_**, review and let me know your thoughts. Let me know if there are any mistakes, because I wrote this late at night and I may have missed something- Lizardgirl135.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys I'm sooo sorry it's so late, I've been fairly busy lately, but I finally got to it and I have an idea for a future fanfiction too: the movie **_**The Producers **_**with Hetalia characters. So anyway enjoy this next installment of **_**The Secret Door**_**!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Hetalia or Anastasia, those belong to their own respective creators, blah blah blabidy blah…**

**Ps sorry for any OOCness…**

**~#~#~#~#~**

~#~ Ten years later~#~

The city of St. Petersburg has turned bleak since the revolution and the only entertainment the people could find was gossip and rumors. One of the most popular rumors of the time was the one that said that Prince Matthew was still alive and in hiding! No one knew this for sure but it gave the people hope, especially since Matthew's beloved papa was offering a very big reward for anyone who could find his son and bring him back. This was great for Ivan Braginski and his partner in crime Ludwig Beilschmitt. They set out to find a convincing look-a-like for Matthew, just like many other's, but they had something the others didn't: Matthew's precious music box.

The two were putting their plan into action. They were going to audition "Matthews" to find a perfect match. All they needed now was a theater.

Ludwig marched in and ran up to Ivan, with a slightly proud look on his face. "Ivan I did it! I got us a theater!"

Oh looks like this narrator spoke too soon.

"Perfect. Good job Ludwig, now all we need is the perfect Matvey and we'll have all the money we could ever want."

Ludwig chuckled slightly. "You say his name in a weird way… must be accent, ja?"

"What? No I don't" Ivan countered.

"Ja, you do. Say it with me Mathew. " He sounded the syllables out one by one.

"Matvey." Ivan tried again.

"Uh, well, you'll get it over time I'm sure…"

Ivan huffed and folded his arm like a child, the way he often did. "Who cares? When we get that reward we'll be rich enough it won't even matter, and then St. Petersburg will be talking about us!"

"Ja, now we just need to find a girl to play the part… that won't be too easy Ivan, are you sure we can do it?"

"Ludwig, we are the only two who could ever pull this off. Now let's go find our Matvey!"

~#~#~#~#~

Little did they know the REAL Matthew was just a town away in an orphanage, wearing rags and hand-me-downs, things that a royal like him should never wear. Why does he wear then you ask? It's quite simple really; he doesn't know he's the lost royal! Here he is known as Mattie and all he knows is that he has a necklace that says 'Together in Paris.' He's had a dream since he came to the orphanage to go to there to find whoever gave him the necklace. Sadly, he was instead being sent to a job as a lowly a fish monger.

"Now I got you that job, take a left at the fork in the road, do you unders-" Roderich, head of the orphanage, was trying to explain the directions to get to Mattie's new job.

"B-bye!" Mattie waved goodbye to all the kids in the orphanage, they rarely noticed him before because of his shy nature, but he was leaving the orphanage that was always a big deal. "I'll miss you all!"

"ARE YOU LISTENING!"

Matthew shrunk back when he was yelled at. "I-I'm sorry…"

"For the last ten years, I fed you, I clothed you," While Roderich was talking Mattie mocked him behind his back, Mattie was a good kid but he's heard this so many times he knew it by heart. "I put a roof over your head."

They spoke the last few words in unison and Roderich turned around to glare at Mattie.

"How come you remember all that but you don't have a clue as to who you are?"

"B-but I _do have _a clu-"

"Oh ja," he said in a snarky voice. He grabbed the necklace and continued in a mocking tone, "Together in Paris, and you want to there so you can find your family, ja?" His tone suddenly turned serious. "Mattie I'm trying to help you, now it's time to get your head out of the clouds and join society here in the real world, and be grateful." Roderich pushed him out of the orphanage gates and closed them behind him. "Good luck Mattie, be safe out there." And with that the gate lock slid into place, locking Mattie from the only world he's ever known, and thrusting him into a new mysterious one.

~#~#~#~#~

**Sorry it was so short, I'm on vacation as I'm writing this…**

**-Lizardgirl135**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, I finally wrote it! Sorry it took so long guys!**

**Desclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**~#~#~#~#~**

Mattie scoffed, "Grateful? For what!? Always being forgotten and left out? For always being invisible to you, eh!? Yeah, I'm so fucking thankful for that!" He declared, voice soft but obviously furious, and stomped off, furious. He kicked at the snow beneath his feet, grumbling a few cuss words along the way.

Finally he came to the fork in the road, and he stared down the path to the left, the one that would take him to that horrible shop where he will Mattie the poor forgotten orphan forever. However Right would lead him to St. Petersburg, where he could catch a train to Paris and find whoever gave him his precious locket, and to the one person who _would _remember him. He was sure of it.

"M-Maple… Which way do I go…?" He sighed, and looked up at the sky. "I need a sign!" it was supposed to be a yell but it came out more like a whisper.

Just then a little polar bear cub, well it looked like one but it was actually just a very fluffy dog, came out and tugged on his pant leg. The look in his eyes seemed confused and questioning, as if to ask 'Who are you?' Matthew smiled at the animal and picked him up.

"I'm Mattie… I will call you Kumajiro." The bea- dog simply cocked his head to the side and jumped out of his arms. He bit the leg of Mattie's pants again and tried to pull him toward the St. Petersburg path. Mattie stared oddly at the dog for a minute before looking up at the sky.

He whispered, "Thank you…" He took a deep breath and a step forward, mentally preparing himself for the worst. "I can do this… Think of who is waiting for you Mattie."

He walked down the path gaining more confidence with each step as he followed the dog. They passed by a home just as snow started falling really hard, and the family there was nice enough to invite him inside.

~#~#~#~#~

Meanwhile, all the way in Paris, Francis was worrying once again about what has become of his son. His face was no longer as youth full as it had once been, years upon years of worrying has seen to it that his face gained fine wrinkles that later turned into deeper ones. His hair, once golden as the sun, has begun to grow grey hairs from stress.

His eyes had dark bags under them, for he had tossed and turned in his sleep with nightmares that told him that Matthew was alone and cold. That it was all his fault he was missing, if he had just held onto Matthew's small hand a little longer, maybe he would have made it. These nightmares tortured him almost daily, he would wake up with tears staining his pillows and his eyes puffy and red from crying.

He stared sadly at a small picture he kept of his little Matthew, remembering all the laughs they had shared before everything went to hell.

"Mon Patite Matthew… Where have you gone…" A single tear slid down his cheek and he wiped it away quickly. He hadn't given up hope, not yet, for in his heart he knew his son was alive

**~#~#~#~#~**

**I know, I know, it's short but I ran out of time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(^_^) Disclaimer: I do not own if I did this would be an actual movie.**

**God I hope I did Sweden's accent ok… *flails off into nonexistence***

**I also wrote about half of this chapter and forgot about Kuma, I feel aweful!**

**~#~#~#~**

Mattie sighed as he sat by the fire place, warming up his could hands and feet, Kuma sitting with him. The family that had invited him in consisted of two blond men, one tall and intimidating named Berwald, and the other was kind and somewhat motherly named Tino. They had a young energetic son named Peter who had just been put to bed, and a small white dog named Hanatamago.

"Th-thank you again for taking me in for the night…"

"It's no problem, we have plenty of room." Tino said with a cheery smile.

"Yeah. No tr'ble at all."

"Where are you going, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Well I'm on my way to St. Petersburg…" He said in that soft voice of his.

"That's quite a w'lk . We could drive y'u if you want."

Matthew bit his lip in thought, these strangers were so kind to him already, he didn't want to impose any further.

"N-no it's-"

"We insist." Tino interrupted him.

All Matthew could do was smile shyly and nod his head letting out a quiet, "Ok…"

"Good! Then it's settled. After breakfast tomorrow Berwald will take you to St. Petersburg. The taller man let out a grunt in approval.

~#~#~#~

The next morning after a delicious breakfast Mattie was driven to and dropped off at St. Petersburg. He smiled and spun around trying to take in all the sites. It was all so new to him; after all he was stuck in an orphanage for most of his life. Well…. The part that he remembered anyway. After stopping for directions more than enough times he finally made it to the train station. He stood in line for what felt like hours with Kumachichi waiting patiently with him. He feeling hot despite the fact he was in Russia and it was snowing. 'Must be all of the body heat from all of these people waiting.' He peeked his head out from behind the back of the person in front of him to see how close he was now. He was next right after the person ahead of him. He cheered quietly to himself as he approached the booth.

"U-um, Hello… I would like one ticket to Paris please?" He asked politely.

"Exit Visa." The grumpy looking ticket clerk said dryly.

"E-exit Visa? I don't h-have an Exit Visa…" He looked up at the man shocked, no one told him he'd need one! He didn't even know what the hell they were!

"No Visa? No ticket!" He yelled at Mattie, obviously pissed. "Waste of my time."

Mattie scooted back and to the side out of shock at being yelled at, How rude could one person possibly be! I was this close! THIS CLOSE! He was about to give the man a piece of his mind, quietly of course, when he was tugged backwards and into a dimly lit Alley way.

Mattie squeaked in fright and his body began to shiver in fear.

"Aiyah! Calm down! I'm just trying to help, aru!"

Mattie peeked one eye open to try and see his kidnapper, expecting a tall muscular man that could pummel him into a pulp but instead found a man, or was it a girl? He wasn't sure, it was hard to tell with his long brown hair. Anyway, the person was shorter than him, very lean, and was wearing a shirt with sleeves that looked far too long on him.

"I couldn't help but over hear your little issue. You need a Visa huh~?"

The blond nodded quickly, hope restored. "Do you have one I could use?'

"What!? Of course not, aru! But I know someone who does. His name is Ivan, you can find him at the old palace."

Mattie was sure to memorize each detail this strange man was telling him. It could be a trap, his mind reminded him, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to get to Paris no matter the cost.

"Th-thank you so mu-" e was interrupted as the man held a bowl of food in his face.

"Would you like a tasty treat for your trip!?"

"A-ah, no thank you." He smiled politely. "Thank you again for the information though!" He began to scurry off.

"AND DON'T TELL HIM I SENT YOU ARU!"

~#~#~#~

Ivan sighed as yet another horrible Prince Matthew audition had ended. He dropped his head on the table and waved them away "Yes, thank you for your audition, we'll let you know if you got the part soon, da?" He turned to his partner with a grimace on his face. "These people are horrible! We'll never find someone to play Matvey!" A dark aura grew behind him and the sound of something going "kolkolkolkolkolkol!" Could be heard.

The large German sighed, he had known Ivan far too long to be intimidated by the man any more. He turned back to the stage and shouted, "Next up is Feliks Lukasiewicz"

Suddenly there was a male on stage with longish blond hair. 'Ok that's promising' Ivan thought to himself. 'His eyes are the wrong color though.'

Suddenly the man through the large robe off and onto the floor, revealing the outfit he wore underneath… a flashy dress.

"Papa, it's like totally me, Matthew~" He said over dramatically.

'He has got to be the worst one yet!' "Next!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm baaaack~ did you miss me~? A few new notes, I am having some writer's block with BMC so I'm just letting you know that it will be put on hold for a while, sorry. Any who, on to the story!**

**Ps keyboard is sticky so if any of my spelling looks funky, that's why.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'! If I did, this would be a real movie by now, I tell you what.**

**~#~#~#~**

Mattie snuck up to the side of the empty palace. It was in a fairly poor state on the outside, something about that caused a pang in the young boy's heart. There was something strangely homey and familiar about the large extravagant building. A gust of wind blew by him, causing his hat to fly away and into an opening between the boards that sealed up the door.

"Crap!" he ran after it, Kuma following behind him lazily. The hat was just out of reach so he moved the boards around just enough to fit himself through, and Kuma behind him.

"Got'cha!" He nabbed the hat and put it on his head. He took a good look around him and found that he was in what looked like a ballroom. In the back of his mind her heard a tune play, the melody so familiar, but so lost to him. He hummed to it and twirled around the room a little. He began to put words to it, though he knew they were the wrong words.

_Dancing bears,__  
__Painted wings__  
__Things I almost remember__  
__And a song someone sings__  
__Once upon a December___

_Someone holds me safe and warm__  
__Horses prance through a silver storm__  
__Figures dancing gracefully__  
__Across my memory...___

_Far away, long ago__  
__Glowing dim as an ember,__  
__Things my heart used to know,__  
__Once upon a December___

_Someone holds me safe and warm__  
__Horses prance through a silver storm__  
__Figures dancing gracefully__  
__Across my memory...___

_Far away, long ago__  
__Glowing dim as an ember,__  
__Things my heart used to know,__  
__Things it yearns to remember...___

_And a song someone sings__  
__Once upon a December_

As the last words fell of his lips, which he whispered as though he might break from the weight of them, he felt a small tear roll down his cheeks. "Papa…."

"Hey you! What are you doing here!?"

A gruff German voice yelled from behind him, causing the small memories that had been brought back to fade, like when trying to remember a dream after one has woken up. He wracked his brain trying to get them back, but it was far too late for that.

"I'm s-sorry!" Mattie squeaked and backed up to a wall that had a huge picture of the Czar's family hanging from it. He could now see the man that yeld at him; tall, muscular, blond, blue eyes, and very intimidating. "I'm looking for I-Ivan Braginski?"

Another tall man stepped out from behind the wall, this one even bigger and more intimidating than the German. "Well you have found him. Now what do you want?"

Mattie blushed slightly and coward further into the wall. "I-I-I-I-"

The Russian man's calm smile turned into a childish one, that was somehow more intimidating. "I am getting impatient. Do hurry up, da?"

He gathered up as much bravery as he could and "I heard that I could get an exit visa from you…"

~#~#~#~

Ivan glanced over the cowering boy and then raised his eyes to Ludwig's, telling him to handle it.

The larger German sighed, "Look, kid, we'd like to help you but-" That's when he realized something. The small blond looked just like Matthew from the painting. He cleared his throat, "Ahem. Give us a minute." He pulled Ivan to the side.

"Ludwig? What on earth are you-"

"Look at him Ivan!" He exclaimed in a hushed tone, "He looks just like him!"

The Russian looked around the corner to get a better look at the small man. He then glanced up to look up at the painting of Matthew. "О мой бог…" he muttered under his breath. He turned back to his partner. "Do you think he could be…?"

"Ja, looks dead up like him, just older."

"But it's impossible…"

"Ok he might not be THE Matthew but he could be OUR Matthew, our ticket out of here."

"Hmmm…"

~#~#~#~

Mattie was starting to get mad with them leaving him out of the conversation, something he was too used to experiencing. He marched up to the two bigger men.

"Excuse me, but do we have a deal or not?" It came out with more confidence and power than he thought he could ever really express.

**~#~#~#~**

**Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, please review~**


End file.
